DC: 2011-07-29 - Batman's Lighter Side - A Kara Kent Perspective
Ever since Superman had to go out into space for some mission which Kara isnt exactly privy to, she's been busy. Really, really busy. Between taking care of the interplanetary zoo, the increased people she's been saving, trying her best to impress Batman, not to mention trying to have some semblance of a social life (Slobo... Tim.... etc), she almost forgot to bring in Clark's notes to the Daily Planet to his boss, Perry White. In her Kara Kent disguise - little more than her normal clothes, some cute wire rim glasses, and her hair in a pony tail, she comes into the Daily Planet office via the elevator. Rao... elevators take forever, but no flying in the secret ID allowed. She heads out onto the floor when the doors open, holding the pile of notes in her hands. Bruce Wayne's already there. He's talking with Perry, his smile amused as he shakes his head. "No Perry, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying I think Supergirl deserves more cover. I mean she's the next generation after all." He shrugs a shoulder. "She's doing the same job as Superman and she can't even be out of high school. I think that warrants attention... Maybe get that photogropher... Jimmy was it? Get him to take a few picture of her in action and you can do a special." He raises his hands a little. "Just a suggestion you know I'm hands off with the whole paper thing, but I'd probably want to read it." He turns his attention to the Elevator, he studies Kara for a moment offering her a charming smile before looking back to Perry. "Just think about it." Kara Zor-El's mouth flickers a little smile but she tries to hide it, overhearing the conversation. "Um... I... Hi. Clark... um.." She pauses then starts over again. "I'm Clark's cousin - he asked me to bring in his notes for Lois while he was overseas? For some sort of story? Who do I ... er..." She looks around. "Who do I give these to?" Batman pages: I'm liking the idea of Kara 'knowing' but refusing to admit it. It could make the outcome of this scene quite interesting. Because Bruce Wayne's being Bruce. Bruce Wayne offers another smile as Kara approaches. It's one of his more charming smiles as he looks to Kara. Even knowing who Batman is does little to help people link the two mentally, his body language, his voice it's all that of a different person, it's almost inhuman. His attention rest o Kara for a moment. "Relax, there's no need to be nervous Perry's not as mean as he looks... Well not unless you work for him." He nods to Kara. "I'm Bruce Wayne, I never knew Clark had a cousin." He says that like he doesn't expect virtually everyone to know who he is, maybe he's never seen the Wayne Enterprise billboards with his picture on, or the adverts that show him or... Well he's a hard man not to recognize. Perry however simply extends a hand to Kara for the papers. "I'll be able to get them to Lois, Kara." He seems to see an escape window from the rantings of Bruce Waynes 'ideas'. He offers a nod to Bruce. "I've got to go Bruce. I'll speak with you later." Nodding Bruce looks to Perry. "Of course, I'll see you soon. Think about the Supergirl angle." He then turns his attention back to Kara. "So, do you want to follow in the family footsteps? Or do you have other plans for your future?" Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "I don't know. I guess I'm still on the fence. I mean... my cousin's a pretty hard act to follow." She pauses, then thinks about how to follow up on that. "I'm actually thinking of going into something more science-oriented. My cousin says I stil have a lot of time to decide... I'm not so sure." She pauses, then feigns ignorance. "Yeah... I'm from overseas." Where... where did Clark say. Batman is sure good looking when he's not all grumpy in the cowl, the teen thinks to herself. "Switzerland, actually. Been getting home schooled with my uncle and aunt. Clark's been letting me stay in his apartment while he's gone, as long as I keep up with my studies." Nodding Bruce seems to be paying Kara more attention than he had Perry. He actually seems to be listening to her at the very least. "Well, I think people have to say you should find what you enjoy doing and then do that." He offers another bright smile to Kara. "Though I'm probably not the best role model... I've never had an actual job. Not one where they expected me to show up." He laughs shrugging a shoulder. "I do like parties, fast cars and good company. So that's generally how I spend my time, it's worked for me so far." Kara Zor-El giggles. Honestly, if she didnt know already, she'd never have been able to guess the two are the same person just from talking to Bruce. So much nicer! She thinks to herself, and decidess to take the whole ignorance thing to the next level with her next question. "Um.... actually I was considering applying to the Wayne Enterprises Technology Scholarship. A... friend of mine said I might be qualified for it. I'd like to go to college if possible. You know.... have fun, party.... but also learn new things for my future." Nodding Bruce seems to give that some thought. "Well we have facilities with all the top schools and offer affordable housing and even help with other expenses." He frowns as he looks at Kara. "I went to a lot of colleges growing up. I think you'd like it. But our scholarship's fairly competative, what do you intend to study if you don't mind my asking?" You say, "Well.... I'm particularly interested in engineering." She pauses. "And theoretical and astrophysics...." Another pause. "And medicine. And astrophysics. And.... okay I like a lot of the sciences, to be honest. Not sure which I love the most. My parents were both scientists though - I mean... I think my father was more into being an artist, but they both pretty much expected me to be a scientist as well."" Bruce looks at little surprised at the comment. "Well we offer scholarships in each of those fields... I suppose if you thought you could handle the work load you'd be able to study as many of them as you liked... I mean I wouldn't advise it, you'd need to be an exceptional student, but we'd not stop someone trying." He offers his most charming smile now. "You certainly sound like you've got more interest in the study than the partying. I'm looking forward to seeing your test results... If you wanted to be close to family we even keep apartments in the city for those on our scholarship." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. Science is easy. Socializing while also being Supergirl. THAT's the challenge. She nods. "I'm going to fill out the forms and take the test very soon. It's just really hard for me to choose just one. They're all fun...er... fascinating fields." Advanced scienceis not supposed to be fun for normal girls, Kara. Not if what she's seen on TV is any indication. She decides to go a different route. "Do you really think what you were saying to Mr. White? About Supergirl?" "Well if you're interested I could take you to the Wayne Tech plant and let you have a look at the departments. And as I said, if you think you can handle the work load? Then you can take more than one. Just be careful a lot of people burn out." He shrugs a shoulder meeting Kara's eyes now, he speaks with that same happy tone, his expression just a touch more serious than before. "I think it's hard for her. She's probably not much different from you. She doesn't know where her future's going that's never easy. She's worried what people will think of her and she's still young enough to be comparing herself to other people. That makes what she does hard. I can respect that." He offers an almost teasing grin now. "That and she's an attractive. I find that never hurts anything." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. She even blushes. Stop blushing Kara! It's not like he's complimenting yo- Wait... he knows who she is anyway. He -is- complimenting her. Rao, this is confusing, how does he keep how he should act separate? "I'd like that, actually I mean... going to the Wayne Tech plant and looking at the departments." She shrugs a bit. "I guess she's sorta pretty, yeah. And yeah I sometimes feel like she probably does." Understatement, Kara. Major understatement. Nodding Bruce looks around the office. "You should probably let Lois know where you're going. I'll head down and let my driver know there's a change of plans. With that Bruce Wayne heads to the Elevator. "I'll be out front when you're ready." Kara Zor-El nods. "Thank you Mr. Wayne, okay I'll see you downstairs." She runs off to find Lois to let her know. Lois is a very... aggressive person. She swears, if Kara didnt have superpowers, she'd never have the nerve to even talk to the ace reporter. No wonder her cousin and her are such an item. Whenever she sees them together, she thinks about if she'll ever get married to some earth guy. And again, she thinks about Tim a bit and grins to herself. Too much too soon, especially with how they havent even been on a 'real' date - and how Nightwing told Tim his girlfriend might be waking up from that coma. Too much thinking, she shakes her head a bit. After letting Lois know, she heads down the elevator to where Mr. Wayne's car is located in the front. Bruce didn't bring Alfred with him. Alfred's with Steph in case she needs anything. So he gets the driver here and explains the change of plans. He stands by the side of his car with a grin and a drink. He waits patiently for Kara, drawing more than a few stares from passers by. Kara Zor-El wows a bit at the car. "That's... a really nice car." Yeah, she's been in a spaceship, but the nicest car she's been in has been Clark's pickup truck before it was destroyed by Darkseid. Oh, and Uncle Kent's tractor. Driving isn't always the same when you can fly across the world in no time flat, but she definitely can appreciate the machinery of it all. She gingerly gets in the Bentley, looking around in it as she sits. Bruce joins her and this does have a couple of advantages on cars. A computer system for one, with digital TV feed. And of course there's a bar and fridge. He opens the fridge with a grin. "Care for a soda?" He takes a sip of his drink. As the car starts cheerfully leaning back in his seat. "I like it, it's a Bentley which means I got to pick all the features before they even made it." He shrugs a shoulder. "We shouldn't be long." Kara Zor-El nods. "Thank you Mr. Wayne." she says, accepting the soda. "I can honestly say I've never been in anything like this before" She shakes her head a bit, grinning. Best time with Batman is when he's not being Batman. Laughing Bruce nods. "I own a lot of cars. I keep the best ones in Gotham." It's as promised not a long drive. "I take it you'll want me out of the way once you're with the science types? It's not my speciality. I wouldn't have anything interesting to say." He frowns a little. "but I will arrange for someone to take you back to the Daily Planet... Or wherever else you want to go? It's the least I can do after all?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Oh you wouldnt have to... I mean... unless you're busy with other stuff. I know you must have a lot on your plate." She sips her soda happily. "Oh, they just want me to be seen at these places. I'm not allowed to actually touch anything... And I don't make any decisions it's just for the show of the thing." He offers another amused and charming grin. "Maybe you'll be able to explain some of the stuff they're talking about to me, I always seem to zone out or get distracted half way through." With that the car slows pulling up outside the Wayne Tech building. "We take a lot of our scholarship students on as part time lab assistants as well, it gives them good practical experience and allows them to make decent money for relatively short hours." He steps out of the car walking around and opening the door for Kara, with the crowd around he even goes so far as to offer a hand to help her out. "It's really as good a facility as you'll see anywhere. Kara Zor-El gets out of the car, looking around curiously. "Well it would be nice to not have to keep asking for money from Clark. I mean... his parents would give me an allowance for doing chores on the farm but ...." she shrugs a little. She likes the structure that the Kent farm gives her, and loves the animals there, but the chores never seemed much fun even if she would get them done with at super-speed. "It's just nice to challenge myself sometimes and feel like I'm earning some independence, you know? Not just being given it?" "I was born to the fifth richest family in the world." Bruce frowns a little, his expression mildly amused. "I've never had to earn anything in my life... But I think I know what you mean." He chuckles a little. "Though I did hire Lucius, which sees me swapping the top spot with Luthor every few years... I suppose I earnt that through good delegation skills?" He's selling himself short of course. He heads into the facility and of course there's the flurry of activity that only happens when the owner shows up without warning. It would seem that Bruce doesn't know this, perhaps he thinks this is how workplaces are all the time. People rushing to be as productive as possible while looking as happy as possible. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "Just because something might come easy to someone because of who they are doesn't mean they can't earn it too. I mean.... you're a pretty big philanthropist from what I've read. And ... yeah... good delegation skills. I guess that's true" She smiles a bit, thinking again about the mission Batman put her on just a couple of days ago. She looks around, impressed at not only the equipment she sees - not even close to Kryptonian level, but not too shabby for earth standards, actually. She's also a bit confused about why so many people's hearts are racing, then realizes. Apparently even Bruce Wayne gets people nervous. Just for different reasons than as Batman. Bruce Wayne makes people nervous, yet he seems to be genuinely popular at least with those people who speak with him directly. Despite the fact that he seems much more interested in the different pieces of equipment than what they actually do Bruce does have more charm than seems reasonable. He puts people at ease when he wants to. The head of the Physics department's the first to arrive, his smile warm and friendly. "Mister Wayne, it's good to see you. I'd heard you wouldn't be coming by this visit." He doesn't sound bothered, it's not like he needs to show Bruce results after all. Bruce Shakes the man's hand. "Doctor Townsend. It's good to see you." He motions to Kara. "This young lady is Kara Kent, she seems to have an interest in science. I thought I'd show her the Wayne Tech facility, she's thinking of taking one of our scholarships. The equipment shows signs of being ahead of the human curve, ahead by enough that it seems some non-human tech must have slipped in somewhere along the line, not that Bruce or the technicians are going to say anything one way or the other Kara Zor-El nods to herself, looking at the different technological marvels. Then she smiles at Dr. Townsend. "It's very nice to meet you sir." She extends her hand to shake the scientist's hand. "Um... is that a fusion reactor over there?" she motions at the large device off in one of the labs. "It looks like you're trying to use conventional deuteron fusion. How do you make it measurable on a regular basis?" She thinks to herself, Kryptonians tried that, but eventually realized that it was an innefficient, dangerous, often unreliable way of achieving cold fusion. The girl should definitely not keep her hair blonde when she talks like that. The Doctor looks at her, he frowns deeply. It's a thoughtful expression. "That's something we've actually been having some trouble with. We've got a few theories on how that might be worked out, but nothing ready to test." He looks to Bruce a moment. "I'm going to ask you where you found such a remarkable young lady Bruce?" Bruce smiles faintly. "She was making a delivery for her cousin at the Daily Planet isn't coincidence a fine thing?" He looks at Kara. "You'll have to tell me what some of those words mean later so I can be suitably impressed." Kara Zor-El is just about to start explaining about how deutereum-loaded foils could be used to detect fusion reactions, but then realizes he might just be kidding. So instead, she just smiles and says "Sure Mr. Wayne. I'd like that." She looks at the scientist. "I really hope I can work here one day if I qualify for the scholarship." "With that kind of understanding I think you should be fine." Townsend motions towards the unit. "We should discuss your opinions on the matter. And perhaps some of the other issues." He seems to have forgotten Bruce is there. Bruce doesn't seem to mind, his phone ringing he answers with a few quick words, for a fraction of a second his expression most certainly isn't that of Bruce Wayne, instead he simply offers Kara a smile and a nod. "I'm afraid a friend called, I totally forgot I was due to have lunch with her. You'll have to excuse me. Feel free to talk with any of the departments you're interested in." He turns his attention to Townsend. "Dave give her the full tour. And tell the other departments they're to do the same." He grins to Kara again. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really do have to go. I'll have a driver waiting to take you where ever you want." With that Bruce is heading to the door and apparently to an important lunch. Kara Zor-El suppresses her urge to hug Mr. Wayne, even though she really, really wants to see if his reaction is similar to how it was as Batman. Maybe being all grumpy -is- just an act and he does like her and respect her. She shakes Mr. Wayne's hand before she is led off by Dr. Townsend to see the rest of the facility.